t1wfandomcom-20200214-history
Icetrigger
Origins Kidnapped from a family she may never know, Icetrigger is Subject SZ-17 in D.A.S.K.'s experimental list for genetically modified and engineered humans in order to create a superarmy of the best-suited super-soldiers in the future. She has No one in this world except Phreon and Permafrost and the three have bonded very well since the laboratory experiments performed on them. Brainwashed into thinking they're doing good they're dispatched when needed by D.A.S.K. forces. Her spinal cord and back extensions are all modified by D.A.S.K. and serve as accumuluators for her powers. She is very adept at ice elemental projectiles and formations. She can trap people inside ice traps and cages and also send large ice blasts at her enemies or much smaller dagger-like ice spikes to multiple enemies in an area. Although she rarely does so, she can also create ice underneath her feet and she can use it to slide for faster and/or more situational movements. Doing mostly routine and easy missions, her first serious and high-risk mission is one where she and fellow ice elementals Phreon and Permafrost are ordered to stop and annihilate the alien ZeroCage. Unlike her icy compatriots, Alisha still shows very human-like emotions, although her memory from before is almost fully wiped. Frost Danger Icetrigger, alongside Permafrost & Phreon are sent to hunt, demobilize and imprison the Alien Mantis ZeroCage. They outnumber him three versus one and almost have him captured, but ZeroCage charges forth and Phreon gets killed. The other two forget about the mission and tend to their fallen friend and his dying words to them are "It was the upmost honor being your friend...Stay cool!". ZeroCage shows little remorse and flees, while Permafrost & Icetrigger get paralyzed by D.A.S.K. personnel and taken for reevaluation. Internal Conflict Assemble While on yet another mission, an unknown female individual approaches the heroes on a jet and identifies herself as Quicktrigger. She claims that she's been searching for Icetrigger for almost 4 years, claiming that she's her lost sister. But since Icetrigger has little memory before the experimentations D.A.S.K. did on her, she doesn't believe her and it leads to a physical confrontation. In the end, having the upper hand in the fight, Quicktrigger refuses to kill her own sister, giving her gun in Icetrigger's hands and telling her that she doesn't want to live if her last few years of trying to climb up the ranks just so she can find her sister have been for nothing. With tears in her eyes, Icetrigger remembers and hugs her and starts to cry uncontrollably and begs for forgiveness. Later, the two talk and Quicktrigger tells her that she has a cure for what she has and she can undo D.A.S.K.'s damage to her body. Icetrigger is very happy at the prospects of having a normal life so she agrees to lay again on the operating table. However, an attack happens from rebelling D.A.S.K. soldiers, led by a fanatical commander. Icetrigger uses her powers, sacrificing the equipment that was about to undo her body changes to save the battle. They win the fight, but looking at the rubble and destroyed laboratory, she knows that she will remain like this, possibly forever. When the dust settled and everyone is looking relieved, Quicktrigger is crying about the failed attempt at turning Icetrigger bcak to normal, but she calms her, assuring her she's comfortable with who she is now and they should focus on creating a better future for both of them and that future starts with taking down D.A.S.K.. They join the other heroes in assembling a final strike against the spreading corruption and illegal activities of D.A.S.K.. art_icetrigger2.jpg|Icetrigger Release Art art_icetrigger1.jpg|Icetrigger Release Art art_qttt2.jpg|Icetrigger reunited with her sister Quicktrigger icytrio2.jpg|Icetrigger ready to attack teamfightart_small.jpg|Earth's heroes confront Nightmare art_jordana2.jpg|Jordana's Birthday party early_icetrigger1.jpg|Early sketch early_iceelementals.jpg|Ice Elementals sketch icytrio_earlyart.jpg|Early, unpolished art *Hey, chill out! *Those damn onions! *I'm sorry love, but we ain't got all the time in the world. *I am comfortable with who I am now. *You got no chill. Well here, have some. *It's stormy outside, huh? *I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you. *#004 - Frost Danger *She's wearing her goggles at all times, even when not on a mission. *She likes wearing silly t-shirts and has no respect for the status quo. *She goes crazy if she isn't chewing a gum. She finds it relaxing. Strawberry & Watermelon are her favorite gum flavors. *In her Heroic ability, Frost Nova, she uses the Ice Slide to send herself high in the air and then she uses her back extensions to blind enemies (missing all of their attacks) and slowing them as well. Hero quicktrigger.png|Quicktrigger|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Quicktrigger Hero permafrost.png|Permafrost|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Permafrost Hero phreon.png|Phreon|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Phreon Hero yulia.png|Yulia|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Yulia hero glacie.png|Glacie|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Glacie Hero amethystrose.png|Amethyst Rose|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Amethyst_Rose Hero aurorarose.png|Aurora Rose|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Aurora_Rose Category:Characters Category:Ice Elemental